In His Place
by Amy-McClair
Summary: Hiei is captured by someone who takes control of the jagan. Can he survive the visions, or will they break him completely. Angst, Bond, Death, Language, MC, N/C, OC, Other, Tort, Violence, Voy, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Hiei has been captured by Makuro and is being tortured because she thinks he is trying to overthrow her. Can Yusuke save Hiei from her and from himself?**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Angst, Violence, Language, NC, Torture, Character Death, – Further warnings will be posted within each chapter.**

-Capture-

The embittered half-bionic demon paced the courtyard, where her military generals were lined up in formation awaiting her orders. She called them here when she heard that Yomi had ordered his men to patrol the borders. _The blind fool, what is he trying to do?_ She fumed as she paced restlessly. _He can't take my job from me._

Mukuro rounded on the men awaiting her orders. "Yomi is trying to undermine my authority on the borders. You men are to go to the borders and stop his soldiers." She glared at her generals. "Any questions?"

One general stepped forward. "Sir!"

"What Samole?" Mukuro growled at him. Her tone gave serious warning not to cross her.

"Uh, Sir, how are we to stop them?" The squat demon replied hesitantly.

"Kill them if you have to," she ground out between clenched teeth.

A diminutive demon walked casually from the shadows to stand in front of the generals. "Belay that order, men." His slightly gruff voice carried clearly to all the demons present.

"Excuse me?" Mukuro turned her full fury on her heir.

Hiei called to the men, "Dismissed!" He then turned to his boss with a level gaze. "Yomi is not undermining your authority," he started with his usual calm. "I asked the council for assistance with the borders. Yomi's men are that assistance." With that pronouncement, Hiei followed the generals out of the courtyard.

"Hiei!" Mukuro yelled. When he paused, she continued, "You have no right to countermand my orders to the men."

"If you had asked me about this earlier instead of jumping to conclusions, I would not have to countermand your orders," the black-haired demon replied without turning around. He then continued his exit of the courtyard leaving a fuming Mukuro in his wake.

The steamed woman's hands twitched into fists as she stomped into her office. Using what restraint she had left, she managed to not slam the door like she really wanted to. She immediately summoned a messenger demon and tapped her fingers on her desk with impatience as she awaited his arrival. As soon as the winged creature arrived she growled out the order, "Find Phobos and bring him to me."

Phobos was not far and the messenger had no trouble finding the demon of fear. Dressed all in black from the hair on his head to his worn leather boots, this demon's physique screamed "Fear me!" Even the messenger, who was bred to be without fear, paused slightly before addressing Phobos.

"Lord Phobos," the winged imp started obsequiously. "Lord Mukuro demands an audience with you immediately. You are to follow me to her, my lord."

Phobos laughed abruptly. That he, once worshiped as a god by the humans, should be at the beck and call of a mere demon lord was absurd. However, it had been a long time since someone else needed him. He would overlook this woman's arrogance this once, as he let curiosity win out over pride.

With a sly smirk, he turned toward the tiny demon and declared, "lead on little imp, and pray your master does not bore me."

As the two demons approached Mukuro's fortress, men and women cowered in fear. Phobos relished the anxiety he inspired in others. Being who he was, he was both beautiful and terrible. Son to love and war, his handsome features drew the eye and his eyes of hellfire spawned terror until the viewer both wanted to look and look away. An evil grin twitched the corners of his mouth as he followed the imp to its master's lair.

He entered the office door without knocking and stood before his summoner. Glaring at her with his fiery eyes he demanded, "Why have you summoned me here?"

Trembling almost imperceptibly, the demon lord answered, "I need you to rid me of a menace that is over reaching his bounds.."

"What am I, your exterminator?" Phobos asked with a sneer.

"Hardly." Mukuro walked around her desk to a window overlooking the courtyard she had been in earlier. "You see that man?" she pointed straight at Hiei sparing in the sun. Without awaiting his answer, she continued. "He is my designated heir, but he grows too bold." Her gaze returned to the demon in her office. "I don't want him killed, I just want him subdued. I believe that you are the only one capable of cowing him. In the years he has been with me, I have been unable to find weaknesses to use against him. He hides them too well." She gave Phobos a wicked grin. "You can find any fear he hides and exploit it. Take him down a peg or two."

"And what do I get in all of this?" The dark demon demanded.

"You get to feed off his fear as much as you want to until I'm ready to release my territories to him." Her reasonable tone belied the terror this man inspired in her own heart.

"What's to keep me from killing him before then?" Phobos questioned. He could smell her fear and in enticed him.

"If you kill him, you won't have his fear to feed from. He is quite strong and will provide sustenance for years. Besides," she made a vague gesture with her hand, "if he dies of fright, then he was never meant to be my heir."

Mukuro returned to sit behind her desk. "You will find him near the border tomorrow afternoon." She pointed to a place on the map on her desk. "I will have him ambushed here. You can take him from there."

Cocking his head to the side, Phobos sighed heavily. "As you wish," his voice dropping into a growling whisper. "You know how to find me when you are ready to claim him back.

As the demon of fear left the compound, he pondered how he would go about breaking the little man. The reason behind the job meant nothing to him, but he took it purely to learn what it was about this "boy" that had Mukuro so afraid. Whatever it was, it made things such that the woman was willing to risk the wrath of a former god just to rid herself of it. _Intriguing,_ he mused as he made his way to make preparations for the coming amusement.

Crimson eyes opened before dawn and gazed around the semi-dark of a bedroom. Though he slept here, Hiei did not consider this place his home. The only home he knew was with the Toushin, but he would not admit that to anyone.

His callused hands came up to wipe thoughts of the former spirit detective from his mind. The former human bore his mating mark, but no one knew about it except the two of them and a certain fox demon. Sometimes _that_ man was too observant for his own good.

Removing his hands from his face, Hiei rose from his large bed to prepare for the coming day. The she-bitch had informed him last night that because he had allowed Yomi's men in, it was now his responsibility to supervise them. He didn't mind this new addition to his duties, since he hated being cooped up here at the fortress for any extended period of time. However, he wondered, not for the first time, why he still allowed this woman to dictate his life.

The jaganshi slipped his katana through the belts around his waist and left for the transports to the border.

A few hours later, Hiei arrived at the portal to the human world. From here he began checking with each of the officers in charge of the patrolling to see if there was any unusual activity. Finding no news, the hybrid commenced his own patrol. It was a little after noon, when he felt a flare of high level youki. There were mixed signatures indicating several demons, all of which appeared to be S class or better.

Hiei growled slightly as he quickly flitted toward the demons. In a small clearing, he found the sources of the youki. Several demons were surrounding a human woman, who was so terrified that she just sat there staring at the monsters in mute horror.

The black-clad hybrid rolled his eyes at the weakness of this human woman. He then proceeded to run the demon closest to him through with his sword.

The other demons quickly dismissed the helpless female when the one Hiei attacked started gurgling slightly. When he fell to the ground and stopped moving, the remaining band promptly attacked the jaganshi.

Sword met claw; fang met flesh repeatedly in a seemingly never-ending dance of blood and pain. Hiei was dispatching the others swiftly, but the battle was leaving its mark on the diminutive fighter. All too soon, he realized that his only hope was to unleash the dragon.

With a final shout, Hiei released his hold on the dragon that usually lies dormant on his arm. Fire burned along his skin and he began emanating a dark purple glow. The dragon of the darkness flame consumed the youki he fed it as it once again came to life. Content with his offering, it followed his silent command to consume only the demons present.

Several years ago, under Mukuro's tutelage, Hiei gained enough power not to lose consciousness by unleashing this fiery beast. Nevertheless, the price was higher this day than usual because the fire wanted that human as much as the demons it destroyed did.

Hiei fed it his youki until it was sated and returned to lie quietly on his arm. For the first time in years, the pull was too much and Hiei managed to whisper, "Shit," before darkness consumed him.

Yusuke walked beside Kurama down a side street on the way to Keiko's noodle house. Since Hiei was working, Yusuke knew it would be at least a week before he saw his mate again. That being the case, the former spirit detective decided to visit his friends in the human world.

"So where are we headed fox-boy?" The former toushin inquired as he followed his friend.

"Keiko's shop. I thought you would recognize the way." He grinned, "I guess you've been gone longer than I thought."

Yusuke cringed at the mention of his one-time girlfriend. "Are you sure it's a good idea for me to go there?"

Confused by his friend's apprehension, Kurama replied, "Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

Giving him the "duh" look, Yusuke reminded the redhead, "the last time I saw her was when I broke up with her. She threw more things at me than I could count."

"Gods Yusuke, you have been gone too long." Kurama had laughter twinkling in his emerald eyes. "Keiko forgave you a long time ago. She is with someone new; his name is Hiromi. In fact, they got married last year."

"Huh. I haven't been gone the whole time," the mazoku replied sheepishly. When Kurama raised an eyebrow at him, he continued. "What, so I avoided her. I thought she would hate me forever after what I did to her."

Chuckling softly, Kurama jibed, "I can't believe that after all the battles you have been in, that you are afraid of one human woman."

"Hell yes!" The former human exclaimed causing the fox to laugh harder. "If you ever had her mad at you, you'd be afraid of her too."

Sighing, Kurama shook his head at his friend's remarks. He had missed Yusuke. Between his life here and his newer life with Yomi in Gandhara, they rarely got to see each other anymore. "When she had time to cool off, she forgave you. Apparently, she was not surprised that you were more interested in men than women."

With a small smile on his face, Yusuke stared at the fox incredulously until a feminine voice called out from a doorway just up the street, "Yusuke!" There, standing in a light green dress and white apron, stood the former love of his life. The smile slipped as he came face to face with his past. He had severed ties with Keiko the day he told her that he couldn't marry her.

The woman ran forward and hugged the brunette. He stiffened briefly in her arms, but instantly relaxed. She released her childhood friend a moment later and surveyed how time had changed him. His hair was a little longer and hung about his face without the gel it so often carried in school. His brown eyes were just as caring as they had been, but there was a cold calculation that was present now that he was a demon, and some of his mazoku markings were visible from under his white shirt.

After a while, she commented "You should come visit more often." Her soft chastisement had him turning away from her intense scrutiny with slight embarrassment. He could admit to himself that he had dreaded this moment because he feared that she would hate him. Her silent acceptance was the last thing he expected, but the care she had always shown him was more than he ever thought he deserved.

Keiko turned and entered her shop expecting the men to follow. Once in the doorway, Yusuke could see that the shop had changed little since his friend's parents had left it to her upon their retirement. She seemed to be doing well, and that put the demon at ease.

Across the room, the rest of the group awaited the two men. As they approached Kuwabara stood to greet them and laid a hand on the shoulder of a noticeably pregnant Yukina. They exchanged greetings and sat to enjoy each other's company. As they all took their seats, Kuwabara queried, "Where's the shrimp?"

Yusuke tried to hide his ire at Kuwabara's favored nickname for his lover. No one except Kurama knew about his mating.

Kurama, noting Yusuke's sudden tension, answered for the former detective, "Hiei is patrolling the borders of the makai." He covertly placed a hand on Yusuke's leg. "He won't be coming this time."

"Oh good," the idiot replied. Yusuke's clenched teeth and closed eyes went unnoticed by the human.

Yusuke sighed. "I can only imagine what he would say if he knew you knocked up his sister," he muttered.

Kurama choked on the water he'd been drinking. Luckily for Yusuke, only the fox heard him. Hiei still refused to reveal his true identity to Yukina. "Yusuke, careful," he warned in a whisper.

The friends continued their conversation for the majority of the afternoon. They exchanged stories of what they had been doing since last time they met. When it was time for the shop to close, the group swapped good-byes and promises to see one another again soon.

Yusuke followed his redheaded friend to the house where he'd be staying while visiting. As much as he missed his old human ties, he felt exhausted by this encounter. So the two of them walked in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Yusuke chuckled breaking the silence as they entered a park near the fox's house. "Could you imagine how Hiei will react to Yukina being a mommy?" He shook his head briefly, "Poor Kuwabara, the man has no idea what he's in for."

A smile crept across Kurama's face. "What I want to know is, what will the boy be like?"

"Huh?"

"The girl with have ice maiden qualities, but what will the boy be like?"

"That's right. She will automatically have twins with him." Yusuke shook his head in disbelief. "I hope the kid gets some strength, either demon or spirit, so that he can have half a chance in that family."

The men continued in silence for a moment until Yusuke pulled up short and stared at nothing that his companion could see. "Yusuke?" Kurama grabbed his arm trying to get his attention. Feeling the tension singing through the other's arm, his concern grew. "What's wrong?"

The former toushin didn't move except to whisper, "Hiei." He remained rigid for another tense moment before whimpering and falling to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Kisama!" Kurama crouched on the ground before his comrade. He clutched Yusuke's shoulders in a firm hold. "What's happened?"

Through clenched teeth, the former human answered, "Hiei is in pain, but I don't know why." The demon slowly regained a hold of himself, while still kneeling on the ground. He took stock of the feelings that were passing thought him with sadistic glee. "It isn't the same feeling I get when he is injured. Something's wrong." He quickly regained his feet and turned to walk toward Genkai's temple. "I have to go," his whispered comment portrayed all of the desperation he felt.

"Okay, I will go with you." Yusuke looked at him with silent regard. "He is my friend too. I will help you any way I can."

"Thanks." With that curt response, the two made haste to the portal in the woods that surrounded Genkai's temple.

Phobos removed the ward covering Hiei's jagan. It had been three hours since he captured the diminutive demon. He had wasted no time taking the man to his fortress deep within the wooded expanse of a nearby mountainside. Now the jaganshi lie prone on a wooden table with his arms and legs strapped down with leather belts.

The fear demon concentrated on the third eye on Hiei's forehead. It was child's play for him to take control of this implant, and take control he did. The first thing he did with this control was to place the owner in a deep trance that he would not awaken from easily. Then he used the eye to create dreams based on Hiei's memories.

_Hiei floated in pure darkness. There was nothing around him that he could see at first. Slowly a scene began to emerge from the murky surroundings._

_Kurama stood with his hand in his hair as if reaching for one of his selection of seeds hidden there. "Who's there?" The fox's voice was steady, but fear shown in the man's eyes that could not be hidden from the viewer._

_Evil laughter was the only response. Hiei saw a demon hiding in the mist that surrounded the fox. He was standing behind the plant-wielder and was about to attack. The hi-youkai tried to shout a warning to his comrade, but the words got stuck within his throat._

_Before Kurama even saw what was coming, the shadow demon solidified and stabbed the half human through the heart. The redhead's once white tunic began running the same crimson color as his hair. Surprise was etched in the man's features and pain pinched his eyes._

_His breathing became ragged as he coughed up blood. He fell to the ground gasping for air. His body quivered in its death throes until after what seemed like an eternity, he lay completely still. Death took Hiei's first friend._

A slight hitch in Hiei's breath betrayed the demon's feelings. Phobos smiled evilly knowing that it was only a matter of time before he had this man screaming in fear. It was to that end that the fear demon looked forward.

_Darkness surrounded the jaganshi once again. He was breathing hard, but there were no other outward signs that he was distressed in anyway. After an hour or so, the darkness lifted again revealing Kuwabara standing at Genkai's temple watching Yukina feed the birds that visited her so often._

_The oaf snatched his gaze away from the petite woman for a moment to look into the forest surrounding them. Youki flared between the trees, and Kuwabara leapt from the porch and placed himself between the youki and Yukina._

_Hiei watched with barely hidden apprehension as the overgrown human fought demon after demon. He was holding his own rather well, but the fight was taking its toll on the spiritual fighter. The jaganshi tried to step up to the human's side when he fell to his knees from his injuries. Yukina must be protected at all cost. It was not her fault that this kind of world was brought to her door._

_When Hiei tried to move, he found that his limbs wouldn't cooperate with him. He fought, but nothing seemed to work, as he wanted it to. Desperation clashed with the demon's normally calm exterior. This was the first time he had felt this helpless since he had been dropped from the cloud after his birth._

_One of the multitudes of demons from the portal reared its claws and struck Kuwabara in the chest. A wicked grin split his face and as he ripped his clawed fingers from the human's chest, a beating heart came with it. The demon stared straight at the blue-haired woman and licked the blood from the heart and his fingers._

_Yukina stared in mute horror as the man she loved was struck down before her. Silent tears fell from her eyes tinkling as they struck the stones beneath her feet as gems of limitless value. She heedlessly let them fall._

_As the demons turned from the human toward her, she came out of her trance and whispered, "No." She then turned to run. Hope appeared within Hiei's heart as he saw a chance for his sister, his only family, to get away. However, that hope was quickly stolen from him as several demons surrounded her from the shadows and closed in on her._

_One grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the ground. She fell skimming her hands as she tried to catch herself. Two more men fell on her and began holding her still as she fought for freedom. Another tore her clothes from her and all of the men laughed as she screamed and struggled to get free. The demons said nothing, each seemingly knowing his part in the defilement of this beautiful ice maiden._

_When her clothes were gone, four of the demons held her to the ground spread-eagled as the others had their way with her. The first pierced her virgin flesh roughly with clawed fingers relishing in the pain and damage he inflicted._

_Screams tore from Yukina's lips as she renewed her struggles to be free of these men. The man violating her backhanded her, effectively reducing her screams to whimpers. The ice maiden begged uselessly for mercy as her struggles lessened in response to the shock she now experience._

_Being her twin, Hiei felt everything they did to Yukina. Pain wracked his insides as they tore into the girl. His breath hitched as he watched his sister being raped by so many men. Anger tore through him at his helpless state. He wanted nothing more than to rip the hearts from these men. He wanted to tear out their insides and stomp on them, but he was forced to watch in impotent rage._

_Finally the last man came forward for his turn with Yukina. She was no longer fighting these men and their ministrations. She no longer noticed what all they were doing to her. She no longer cared. So she didn't realize that this last demon was a cat demon. She didn't notice that his penis was barbed like that of a feline. She didn't cry out when he entered her and tore her womb apart with his razor-like phallic. Her eyes stared blindly at Hiei, though she could not really see him there, asking silently for help. But none came._

Hiei's body jerked and strained against the leather restraints. He was still unconscious, but his visions were more real than anything he had ever sensed before, short of reality. When he saw his sister's silent plea, he screamed for her.

Phobos howled in glee at the pain and fear he was causing in this man. Mukuro was wrong. This man had much to fear. All of which revolved around these people that he cared for. His greatest fear was to let his friends down and to be alone again.

The former god waved a hand before the jagan, banishing these latest visions from the man's mind. He would allow a little respite before going on to the next. His humor still shone in his eyes. He didn't want to kill the man, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**As promised, the chapter warnings are as follows: Lemon, M/M, Tort, Bond, BP, Non Con, Language, violence. I think that covers them all. If you find something that was not mentioned, please let me know so others are not offended too badly.**

"Which way should we go Yusuke?" the redhead questioned watching his companion closely for distress. The fox knew that Hiei's well being was directly reflected in this man by his mating mark.

Yusuke had been silent since his collapse in the park. Other than a light sheen of sweat, he showed no sign of the inner struggle. He closed his eyes briefly and thought of his lover. A steady pull told him where his quarry was. The mazoku pointed south and the kitsune began prompting the plants to move out of the way to ease their passage. When the umbrage parted, the pair quickly headed south to find Hiei.

Several hours passed in silence as they traveled, when suddenly Yusuke let out a strangled cry. He fell to his knees as Hiei's fury over his sister poured through the former detective's mind.

"Yusuke!" Kurama called out startled by the man's sudden outburst. "What's happening?" He asked gripping the toushin's shoulders. When he received no response, he began shaking his companion roughly to get his attention, as it was apparent that the man was lost somewhere in the mental anguish that tormented him.

"I-I don't know." Yusuke finally stammered as he slowly found the breath to speak again. He could not determine the exact cause of Hiei's distress, but he couldn't feel pain from the hi-youkai's body. The disquietude was more intense this time from the last though. "Whatever it is…we have to stop it." Chocolate eyes, clouded with pain and confusion, met green.

The men nodded in silent understanding. Kurama helped his friend to his feet and they continued.

"Do you have him?" Mukuro's face floated bodiless before Phobos.

The woman's impatience and impertinence were gnawing on his last nerve. "What do you think?" His caustic tone showing how weary he was becoming of this demon _lord_. That title almost brought a sardonic smirk to his lips. If only she knew his true power, she wouldn't keep bothering him as she was. In fact, she would never have contacted him in the first place. His was not the mentality of one willing to take orders from just anyone.

"I think, he is a very difficult and strong man," she answered plainly, either missing his tone or ignoring it. "Do you have him?" She repeated.

An arrogant grin spread across the features of the demon of fear. "If you disturb me again, you will take the place of your heir within my tender care."

Phobos paced over to the small room where he kept the hybrid with the disembodied head floating eerily after him. Since he had complete control over the jagan now, he no longer kept Hiei strapped to the torture table. Hiei was now huddled in the corner of a small dark room. His arms and legs were chained with warded bands encircling both wrist and ankle; Phobos wasn't that arrogant. However, the rigid structure of the table was no longer necessary in his mind.

Mukuro absorbed the sight of Hiei crouched in the corner behind the former god. His crimson eyes were shrouded in apparent sleep, but the glowing amethyst orb in his forehead remained wide and staring.

As she gazed at his face, she saw something she never expected to see – tears. There were tear tracks on the hard man's cheeks. Slowly, Mukuro nodded. A little breathless from the shock of Hiei's tears, the floating head said, "I see."

The former god chuckled quietly at the demon's sudden discomfort. "Now leave me woman and don't return until you're ready to take him back." He walked over to the floating head and gave her a wicked smile. "Oh, and be sure," he continued, "that you are ready to take his place when you return."

With those ominous words, Phobos banished Mukuro's projection. A smile remained on his face as he strode over to the jaganshi. "Your boss is seriously threatened by you little man," he idly spoke as he wiped a little sweat from the prone man's forehead. "You must be very impressive. I almost dislike doing this to you." The smile spread further. "Almost," he repeated.

Phobos sighed as he dropped the cloth on a nearby table. "I'd say you've had enough of a break." The former god sat beside Hiei and touched the jaganshi's temples. His eyes flared as he fed his ki into the purple jagan.

Yusuke and Kurama sped across the countryside following the invisible leash that Hiei had tied to the former spirit detective. They were getting closer; the brunette could feel it.

The once human paused a moment with a hiss as he felt the now familiar sensation of distress from his mate. When he saw Kurama stop, he started running again and motioned for his friend to follow.

"You alright?" Kurama questioned.

Yusuke just nodded in affirmation and continued to run. The closer they got to their goal, the stronger Hiei's pain seemed to be. It was taking more concentration that was pretty to keep going. Sweat poured from his skin and stung his eyes as he raced to his partner. _Please, please, please_ he silently repeated as he ran.

"We'll get there in time, Yusuke." Kurama reassured him as if hearing his silent pleas.

The mazoku merely blinked the sting from his eyes and pushed for more speed.

The mist swirled again, and darkness lifted revealing a man, whose whole body screamed toughness. Hiei had known this man for many years now. Their relationship began tenuously with respect earned grudgingly by both sides. They started as enemies, moved to being coworkers, progressed to being friends, and finally became lovers.

Having seen the previous visions, quiet dread filled the demon. His disquiet was soon justified as he saw a tall man step up behind his mate. Hiei didn't recognize the tall man, but that fact fled his brain as a low, warning growl escaped his lips. The man before him seemed oblivious to him.

The mystery man grabbed a handful of brown hair and forced Yusuke to his knees. Hiei could hear his lover's sharp intake of breath. "Who is your mate?" The man asked. The question startled Hiei since no one was supposed to know about his mark on Yusuke.

Yusuke refused to answer. The tall man backhanded him and knocked him to the ground. Reaching down, the man grabbed the fallen demon's hair again and hoisted him back to his knees. "I know you are marked," he said quietly. "So who is your mate?"

The former human clenched his teeth in anger.

"Oh you'll answer me eventually," the enigmatic man commented casually.

The man pulled a roll of duct tape from a bag by his side, as he pushed Yusuke from his knees to his stomach on the floor. Placing his knee in the small of the demon's back, he wrenched Yusuke's hands back and secured them with the tape.

Yusuke hissed with the force the man exerted on his arms. He felt the tape bind his wrists tightly. Then he was jerked by his arms until he rolled onto his back. He grunted slightly as his fisted hands ground into his lower back.

"Fight detective!" Hiei yelled but Yusuke didn't seem to hear him.

"Who are you?" Yusuke whispered through gritted teeth.

"Oops!" The man said. "How rude of me." He walked around his captive and sat heavily on his chest. "I am Deimos." He cocked his head to the side pondering his catch. A creepy grin split the man's face and his eyes roved ceaselessly over Yusuke's body.

"Never heard of you," the prone man retorted.

"That just shows your lack of education." Yusuke heard the demon mutter something about the classics no longer being taught in school. The demon shook his head as if clearing it of the topic. "A question for a question." He stated frankly as his eyes finally stopped roaming over his prisoner's body. "Who is your lover?"

Brown eyes caught black and Yusuke growled, "Fuck you."

Deimos sat up straight on his captive's torso. "No thank you, but I will fuck you." This emotionless statement was delivered in complete sincerity.

Finally the former detective fought his captor. He struggled fruitlessly. No matter how much he bucked his body, the demon remained astride him. Frustrated panting soon gave way to whining as panic tried to claw its way from his throat in the form of a ragged scream.

"Oh, I do like the sounds you make." This statement served to fuel Yusuke's horror. "You know, I think I really am going to enjoy breaking you." Deimos leaned over his victim and whispered, "When you break, you will tell me everything I want to know."

"Fuck you, bastard!" Dread tinged the words diminishing their potency.

Deimos merely laughed in response.

Hiei watched in impotent rage as the demon's words sank into his mind. He know from past attempts that he could not affect the physical world seen through the jagan. With his body still pinned so perfectly by some force that the could not find, the jaganshi was forced to watch everything his eye would show him without any way of acting to stop it.

Yusuke stopped running at the edge of the Makai Forest. He braced himself with strong hands on the trunk of a giant tree. Breath escaped his tenuous grasp.

"What is it?" Kurama stepped up to his friend's side and laid a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

Yusuke closed his eyes in concentration. He slammed his fists against the tree trunk hard enough to splinter the wood slightly. As much as he tired of hearing his friend's repeated question, he gave the man what information he could. "His ki is fluctuation a lot." He rested his forehead against the rough wood seeking what strength he could find. "Damn it," he muttered. "Why do I feel this when I can't do anything to stop it?"

Kurama roughly grabbed his companion's shoulders and forced the man to face him. "Look at me," he demanded. When the man resisted he shook him. "Look. At. Me." Yusuke finally opened his eyes in a slow, disconnected blink. "What you feel is not part of you." Yusuke turned his head away and Kurama grabbed his chin and forced him to stay focused. "You are working to stop this, but you have to remain focused. You cannot let these feelings overcome you."

The mazoku sighed heavily and visibly settled himself. He took a steadying, deep breath and nodded to his redheaded companion. Concentrating on the energy trail again, Yusuke pointed and the two started running across the plains ahead of them.

Deimos ran a clawed hand over the prone body before him shredding the cloth barrier that separated him from his quarry. "How shall we begin?" He idly wondered.

The brunette's hands clamped into fists behind his back. He was quivering with the effort not to give in to the dread covering him.

The once god leaned close to the former detective's body and inhaled his scent. "Your fear is most intoxicating," his eyes flared with desire. He drew a single claw across the bare torso creating his symbol in the flesh of his victim. "Do you know what this is?" he questioned, indicating the image of a flaming sword he had etched into Yusuke's stomach.

The demon on the bottom bit his lip to keep from making pained noises as the claw cut the intricate furrows in his skin forming the image in question. His breath hitched with each new shallow cut. Brown eyes began to water at the sharp sting. None of the cuts were deep enough to bleed. It was like having several paper cuts all in one place.

"It is the sword my father gave me to carry in battle. It inspired fear in the enemy. If you were better educated, that might mean something more to you. You see, I was once worshiped as a god," he continued nostalgically. "This," he placed his hand over the sword, "became my symbol." He pushed his ki through his hand into the cuts of the mark.

Yusuke screamed as pain tore through his body. It felt as though the flames of the sword became real. The fires spread through his entire being consuming all thought and function. He screamed until his throat was raw and burned with the rest of his being.

Finally, Deimos relented. Ragged breathing and quiet whimpering filled the silence that followed. Deimos basked in the afterglow. He loved that sound. He could feel his member quiver in anticipation of the coming games. He ran a hand over Yusuke's limp member and felt the man's muscles tense at the contact. He left his hand over the flaccid cock until the mazoku trembled slightly. Only then did he move his hand to the man's hips and spread his legs wide. "Who is your mate?"

Still the detective refused to answer. Yusuke understood why Hiei didn't want to reveal their mating to anyone. That tie between them could be used against them at any time. Hiei watched hoping his mate would keep the secret and hoping that his torment would end soon.

Hiei watched as Deimos freed his cock from the robes he wore. The demon lifted Yusuke's hips and slammed his hard cock into the tight unprepared hole. Yusuke's mouth opened in a silent scream.

The pain was more than he had ever felt in his life. He felt the dick stretch his hole until a tear finally relieved some of the pressure, but a new pain then replaced that of being so brutally invaded. The scorching heat started in his torn anus and worked its way up his back. He felt a warm tickling liquid crawl up his back. From the smell and placement, he knew it was blood.

Hiei's scream tore through the small room where Phobos held him. The demon of fear was slightly surprised at this reaction. The man wasn't supposed to break this quickly – Mukuro assured him that the fire demon was exceptionally strong. He knew that the visage he showed the man was of his lover, but the vision he planned shouldn't have gotten this reaction.

Phobos walked over to the man who was huddled on the floor. His chained arms were covering his head protectively as if there was something he did not want to see and this gesture would save him. His knees were pulled close to his chest as if in an effort to protect his body from physical blows. Phobos quietly laid a hand on the man's temple in an effort to read the jagan but found his efforts blocked somehow.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he tried again only to find that his attempts denied again. He decided to sit back and watch over the man until the vision passed. Then he should be able to get a better read and regain control of the situation. Surely it was merely a fluke caused by the demonic implant that he had not foreseen. He would be more careful in the future.

Tears fell freely from the toushin's eyes, but he clamped his mouth shut to keep from making anymore pained noises. He may not be able to fight this man, but he would be damned if he would give this _thing_ the satisfaction.

"Oo such angry eyes," the former god taunted. The warm, rich depths were clenching spasmodically around his member, giving him a taste of heaven. Without further ado, Deimos began pumping into that tight, now wet, heat.

Despite his best efforts, the former detective began whimpering as his abused hole was assaulted. An involuntary keening started from his throat as the former god angled his strokes to strike that spot deep within him.

Yusuke's penis didn't remain soft long as his prostate was struck time and again. Soon, precum dribbled reflexively from the slit in the end. Feeling his body react without his consent, the man started chanting, "no, no, no," pleadingly. Whether he was begging Deimos or his own body was unclear.

Hearing the mantra, the man shifted his gaze to his victim's crotch. "It appears you like this kind of treatment." Deimos roughly grabbed the offending member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Soon the mazoku was moving with the former god, alternating between plunging into the tight fist around his shaft and slamming back on the hard mass in this ass. The pressure was building and soon he would come all over this strange demon's hand. Just when he was reaching the point of no return, Deimos clenched his fist around Yusuke's member denying him the release he so desperately wanted. With a strangled cry, he tried to find the release that was quickly escaping him, but the grip would not relent.

"Who is your mate?" The question was rasped into his ear. Yusuke whimpered in response. "Tell me and you will get what you want." The voice promised.

Yusuke squirmed in the man's arms. The grip on his cock hurt, as did his torn ass. He wanted nothing more than to give in to this madman and end the searing pains in his body. However, he knew, on some level, that telling this man anything would be a betrayal of Hiei.

The debate stretched out for a moment longer. Hiei watched it all in silent horror as the next words carried across the distance to his sensitive ears. "If you won't claim your mate, then I will claim you." He watched as Deimos cut his hand and placed it over the sword he had drawn on Yusuke's skin. He smeared his blood over the mark and shoved his ki into it completing the ritual.

Before he could do anything, he felt his link to his mate severed and darkness flood over him. He floated in nothing.

Arguing voices drifted around him. One he recognized as a friend, one was more than that, and they were viciously drowning out a third voice that he didn't recognize.

"We can't kill him until we know what he did to Hiei," the first voice intoned reasonably.

"I can see what the jackass did. He tied him up," the second voice shouted.

Hiei tried to move only to find his muscles protesting as if he had been in one position for a long time. He felt the heaviness of chains on his wrists and determined that the second voice was indeed correct. He stopped moving when he heard the raspy third voice whisper, "He's awake you know."

The sharp smack of a fist hitting flesh accented the response of "Shut up!"

"Yusuke," Kurama yelled as he moved toward the others. "Let him be." The sound of a brief struggle ensued.

The tussle ended abruptly when Hiei spoke for the first time. "Detective," his voice was raw from screaming, but the single word cut through the mazoku's rage clouded mind.

"Hiei," relief flooded the man. He rushed to his mate's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yusuke," the diminutive demon rasped.

"Yeah?" he lowered his ear to his mate's lips, trying to hear what the man needed to say.

"Untie me," he growled.

"Oh right, heh." Yusuke quickly went about retrieving the key from Phobos and releasing the chains that held Hiei's arms and legs. As Hiei watched his lover undo the restraints, he noticed Kurama guarding a strange man. He cocked his head as he studied this tableau.

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned when he noted the hi-youkai's attention.

Said demon shook his head in response and shifted his attention to the man Kurama guarded. He would contemplate the fact that Kurama was still alive – contrary to his vision – later. There was something familiar about this other demon. When he felt his appendages released, he moved closer to the demon in question. His study continued until recognition struck. "Deimos," he growled menacingly.

Confusion flitted across the demon's face. "No. Phobos." He answered. "Deimos is my bother."

As the demon answered, the hybrid realized that the voice was different, as were the eyes. Deimos had eyes the color of a starless night sky, while the man in front of him had eyes that burned like the embers of a fire. "Where is he?" Hiei demanded.

"How should I know?" Came the pithy reply. "I haven't seen him in eons…literally."

"Heh." Hiei's gaze wandered around the room for the first time. "Where are we?"

Phobos inclined his head stubbornly, but Kurama answered for him. "We are near the border of Alaric. You have been here for three days that we know of."

"Why am I here?" The jaganshi pointed this question toward the demon of fear.

"Ask your master." He glanced at the hand Kurama had on his shoulder. With a small flare of youki, he brushed the hand aside. "Better yet," he walked out the door into his office. He pressed a hand to a wall with an intricate symbol etched into the wood. Another flare of his youki had the wall rippling like the surface of a pond. Within moments, Mukuro's face swam to the surface.

"What Phobos?" Her impatient tone pissed the god off.

"I am not a messenger." He turned to look at Hiei. "Ask your own questions."

When Mukuro saw Hiei walk up to the viewer, she blanched slightly. If Hiei could escape from the tender care of a former god, she might not have a choice as to when she turned power over to him. He could take it from her whenever he chose.

"Why am I here?" Hiei repeated his question for his new audience.

Mukuro straightened and gathered her courage. "For discipline," she answered cryptically.

Hiei pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. He turned away from the viewer to face the others. He addressed Phobos first, "Don't go anywhere. I will return." He turned to the other two and said, "Go home." To Yusuke he added, "I will meet you in Tourin." With those words, Hiei grabbed his sword and was gone.

"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled. The order to go home after all he had gone through to find his mate rankled. The fact that he couldn't pummel the man's captor just capped it for him. He turned and punched the wall. The pain that flooded his hand only served to diminish his anger slightly.

"Come on Yusuke," Kurama grabbed the mazoku's arm.

**A/N: Deimos and Phobos are twins. They are the sons of Ares and Aphrodite. Their names mean dread and fear respectively. It is said that the fears they inspire revolve around loss because of their connection to Aphrodite (without love there can be no loss).**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS: Implied Yaoi, Angst, Violence, Language**

Hiei flashed across the Makai. Forests gave way to plains that in turn gave way to deserts where Mukuro's roving fortress traveled. As he sped across the landscape, his mind raced to find a just retribution for the demon lord who awaited him.

He understood the jealousy that drove the woman to her actions, but still his rage burned at the audacity. She not only punished him like a child for some invented wrong but also questioned his honor. He knew it was his strength that sent him into Phobos' care. Mukuro hadn't said that, but he knew her tells.

Whatever he was to do with this woman, he wanted no interference from the guards. They respected Hiei and would follow him to the death, but they owed fealty to Mukuro. Until she handed control of Alaric over to him, those men would heed her rule over his. So as he approached the roving fortress, Hiei sent out a burst of ki from his jagan numbing the receptors in the guards' minds that received silent commands from their ruler.

Hiei didn't slow in the least when the enormous gates appeared before him. The sentries saw a blur of black and felt an ominous wind as he passed them. His path took him directly to the cyborg's offices. Without announcing his presence, the koorime burst into the room and ploughed into the ruler, who still stood in stunned silence from her summary dismissal through the communication orb. It had taken Hiei less than an hour to cover the distance between Phobos' torture rooms and this place.

The two tumbled unceremoniously to the floor where Hiei sat on Mukuro's chest and drew his katana to point at her throat. "Why?" He repeated the question to which he already knew the answer. He spoke the word with a calm he didn't feel.

Mukuro found the question even more frightening for its quiet delivery, but she held her regal air by her fingernails. Silently she sent the order to her guards. They would assist her if she just stalled long enough. "I told you, Hiei. It was punishment."

Hiei took a deep, settling breath. He reasonable tone made him want to beat her to a pulp, but that went against his plan. Instead, the jaganshi removed the ward from his forehead and opened his jagan wide. The drug Phobos had used on it made it sore, but pain was something the demon could handle to get what he wanted.

Youki flared in the room as Mukuro fought the draw of that eye. In response, Hiei unleashed his massive youki not bothering to restrain it any longer. There was no longer a need, in his opinion, to show deference to this former leader.

Eyes blossomed all over Hiei's body as his skin took on a green hue. The ki released though those eyes quickly swamped the energy of his prey.

"Hi-"

"Don't speak." A satisfying click was heard, as Mukuro's mouth involuntarily slammed shut. "You had your chance," he continued solemnly. "Now it is my turn. You spoke of punishment, as if your actions had just cause. I call what you did petty jealousy and betrayal." His tone conveyed his rage, but never got loud.

The diminutive demon rose from the body on the floor and walked as his former boss slowly stood with the jerky motions of a puppet. "Stay," he instructed before she could take a step in his direction. He had her stand there completely immobile as he grabbed her stationary and carried it from the room.

In the outer office, Hiei instructed a scribe to draw up the paperwork for Mukuro to hand over control of Alaric to her heir. When it was completed, he returned to the office to see Mukuro still standing where he left her.

Little beads of sweat dotted her face, and small lines appeared around her eyes signifying the effort that she was expending to be free of the jaganshi's control. "Heh. Struggle all you like, but you are only wasting your energy." The black clad demon brought the paperwork to the desk and laid it on the surface. "Come here." He awaited her arrival with the patience of one in complete control. "Stay," he commanded. "Igo," he called to the scribe still awaiting orders in the outer office.

A small winged imp fluttered into the office and quickly bowed to both demons present. "What do you wish, my lords?" The obsequious little guy wrung his hands – a nervous habit – in the presence of these two greater beings.

"You will witness our signatures," Hiei answered calmly.

"Yes, my lord."

Silently, Hiei sent the command to the bionic woman with his jagan. _"Sign."_ He pointed to the line with her name underneath it.

With slightly twitchy movements indicating her continued struggle, Mukuro moved forward and took a pen from the desk. Try as she might, she could not stop her hand from moving to the paper and leaving behind her perfect, flowing signature on the line indicated.

The koorime took the pen from her suddenly limp hand – she had stopped fighting. "Thank you," he said before he signed on his line. He then took the papers and handed them to Igo. "I want them copied and distributed throughout Alaric and a copy delivered to each of the demon lords as soon as possible."

The two demons waited for Igo to leave before continuing their one-sided conversation. "Now, explain yourself."

Without control, Mukuro's words spilled from her mouth. "You were getting too powerful and challenging my authority. I had to stop you anyway I could, so I sent for Phobos to teach you to fear so that you would respect my authority." Her words rolled into one another.

"You already had my respect. Handing my 'discipline' over to another, lost you that respect." Hiei took a deep breath. Normally he didn't talk this much and he hated explaining his actions, but this imparted knowledge was part of his retribution. "Betrayal is the worst crime you could ever commit against me," he bit out. "We are headed to Tourin and will pass Phobos on the way."

Mukuro paled more. Phobos had already promised her a worse fate than Hiei's at his hands. A fine trembling broke out across her muscles as she started fighting his hold again – this time to try to flee. "Y-you can't do this," she pleaded.

"Yes, I can." He smiled a malevolent grin. "You just gave me the power to." With that the koorime walked out of the office and wrangled some soldiers, who were loyal to him, to guard her until they reached Phobos.

Phobos stood by and watched as Kurama gathered the still vibrating Yusuke and led him away from his compound. Having once been a god, Phobos was still amused by how others interacted. The Pantheon had been the same way, but on a smaller scale.

He watched the redhead lay a calming hand on the other's shoulder and the other shrugged off the gesture. After they left, Phobos was alone. That was fine. He would wait for the promised return of the diminutive demon. Then he would seek payment for his services. This Mukuro woman would rue the day she tried to use him.

The former god would accept whatever the little fire demon wanted in compensation for his pain and would return it to the demon lord with interest. That thought brought a cruel smile to his lips. _This might be fun_

With that thought in mind, the demon of fear settled back in his office to wait.

Hiei watched as his former prison appeared on the horizon. This would hopefully be the last time he ever laid eyes on the bionic woman or this place. He would leave her with his former captor. Maybe, she would learn her place. Of course he would leave instructions with the Phobos for her after care. It wouldn't do to have her cross his path again in the future.

Slowly rolling his head from side to side to relieve some tension, he thought grimly, _Yes, this will end it._ Hiei turned at the sound of one of his men approaching.

"Sir, we will be docking shortly." The small imp informed him.

As if he couldn't see that for himself, he let out an impassive "heh." The jaganshi turned back to watching the fortress's approach. Now that he had the opportunity to look at it, the structure was rather impressive considering the master of it was not considered one of the demon lords.

Quietly, he turned around and walked back toward the interior of the fortress intending to accompany his "prisoner" to her new home. He motioned to her guards to get her and follow him, and together, they made their way to the loading area.

Mukuro was quiet in her restraints. Resignation flowed from her in waves as did fear. That pungent odor surrounded the woman in a cloying cloud. Hiei could see some of his men reacting to the fear the woman gave off.

"You really should hide your fear better, Mukuro. I know Phobos will find it intoxicating." He was baiting her, and it was petty, but damn, it felt good. He also did not miss the shudder that wracked her frame at the mention of the former god's name. He almost felt sorry for her, knowing what was to come for her, but that passed quickly. He wrote off the niggling guilt as having spent too much time with humans.

"Calm down, Yusuke." Kurama's bland tone belied the order in his words. He had chosen to accompany his compatriot to Tourin figuring this seething anger would blind the Mazoku to other dangers.

"Fuck that, Kurama." Yusuke stormed in the direction of his keep. His energy surged violently as he sped toward home.

Shaking his head, the fox quietly followed his friend keeping his eyes open for any threats. Thankfully, there were no confrontations. The lesser demons in the area fleeing before the awesome power surrounding Yusuke.

Yusuke stormed into Tourin completely ignoring his vassals. Hakushin made a move to greet him and noticing the visible rage, discretion as the better part of valor.

When the former demon reached his rooms, he threw the doors wide and stomped over to his large bed, promptly flopped onto the surface and started pummeling the pillows until feathers flew everywhere. After a while, when there were no pillows left to beat, he curled in on himself breathing hard.

Slowly, Kurama approached and sat beside his friend. The tantrum was expected, but the desolation he saw now on the mazoku's face scared him a little. "Yusuke," the fox sighed, laying a hand gently on the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't, Kurama." The whisper was shockingly quiet after the rage. Brown eyes swam in unshed tears when they met green. "I feel him pulling away from me, and that demon caused this. He roughly ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I don't know what happened to him exactly, but it hurt him." Letting out a little self-deprecating chuckle, Yusuke rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with an arm. "Gah, I'm so tired."

Hearing the dismissal in those words, Kurama stood. "Get some sleep, Yusuke. If you don't mind, I will stay in Tourin until Hiei returns."

Yusuke mumbled, "If he returns." In a clearer voice he said, "Sure, your rooms are open to you."

"Thank you," Kurama responded, politely ignoring the mumbled comment.

As he closed the door, he heard the whispered; "I can't even defend my mate."

As Alaric crawled to a halt outside the compound, Hiei jumped to the ground and flitted into Phobos' lair one last time.

In the office just outside the torture room, Phobos sat at his desk. He didn't even look up when the diminutive demon approached. "Have you brought her to me?" The former god commanded an answer despite his quiet tone.

"As was your bargain with her, she is yours." Hiei silently directed the guards who had followed him to hand over their burden to the man behind the desk. Before he left, Hiei intoned, "If you tire of her, contact me and I will see to her…retirement." He walked out without waiting for a response.

Phobos quietly watched as the guards followed their new leader obediently. He smiled at his new captive. "How does it feel to be replaced?"

"I've not been replaced," she answered waspishly. "This isn't over yet."

"There you are right." He walked over to Mukuro and placed a hand on her head. "It is just beginning." A wicked grin crossed his features. "But it would appear that you have been replaced. He seems to fill your former role quite nicely, and I must say, I like his attitude better."

Hiei instructed the drivers to turn the fortress toward Tourin next. He had told the detective that he would meet him there, and he planned to keep his word. As the fortress moved across the Makai landscape, he tried to sort out the visions he had had over the last few days.

The jagan was too worn out to check on his sister, but based on the presence of Kurama at his "rescue," it would appear that not all of the visions were real. This conclusion was heavily supported by the tumultuous emotions he felt through the still existent link he had with his mate.

He determined that the visions were mostly fabrications born out of his fear of loss. Not that he would admit to such fear aloud. Admissions like that were surely signs of weakness he couldn't afford, especially now that he held the title of demon lord.

By the time Tourin crested the horizon, he had reconciled the fact that the visions were not real. However, he felt he still needed to deal with the fears that birthed those visions, so that they couldn't come back to haunts him again.

But first, he had to calm his mate. With that thought in mind, Hiei went in search of his advisors and his generals and gave them instructions to look after things in his absence.

A black clad shadow paused in the doorway to Yusuke's bedchamber. The physical pull was just as strong today as it was after the initial mating, but it was the emotional turmoil that gave the demon pause. Not usually one for strong emotions, Hiei was at a bit of a loss.

Shaking off his reluctance, Hiei approached the sleeping man, Yusuke's face was slightly contorted as though his dreams were a struggle. Just as Hiei reached the bed, Yusuke whimpered, "Hiei."

"I am here, Yusuke." Hiei stated in an uncharacteristically comforting tone.

Yusuke jolted awake. "Hiei?" He gasped. "You came. Are you okay?"

His expression never changed from his usual surly countenance, but he nodded curtly.

"You don't plan to stay." It wasn't a question.

"I am leaving Alaric on your border. My men are to take your orders as my own."

Yusuke clenched his teeth. "How long?"

Hiei shrugged.

The toushin nodded, understanding that Hiei needed time to recover. It hurt that he wouldn't accept his comfort, but Yusuke understood the nature of the beast.

Hiei nodded again silently and flitted from the room.

Yusuke sighed dejectedly and flopped back on his bed. "Fuck," he muttered with far less enthusiasm than he felt. However, seeing the diminutive demon, even if only briefly, calmed him enough to give into the exhaustion fully. He closed his eyes and slept soundly for the first time in days.

Hiei had only one more stop to make before his hiatus. Following the familiar youki, he found Kurama sitting quietly in his room reading.

"Good evening, Hiei." Kurama greeted in his usual cool, polite manner.

"Fox."

The two demons stared silently at one another. Finally, Kurama nodded. "I'll watch him for you."

Not bothering to voice his appreciation, the hi-youkai darted to and out the open window beside Kurama. He quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, Kurama sighed. "Hurry back, Hiei," he whispered to the unresponsive darkness. "He needs you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter of the story. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. Sorry it took me so long to get it to you, but I hope it is worth the wait.**

**Edit: AFF seems to have cut off the end of my chapter, so this it reposted. Hope it works this time. If not, I might break it and post this as two chapters. Sorry about that guys. Thanks for letting me know about this. Grr.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, citrus, anal, oral, bondage, biting.**

Shortly after parting with Yusuke, Hiei found himself surrounded by familiar trees. Much of his parole time was spent in the canopy of this forest surrounding Genkai's temple.

He was fairly certain now that his visions were false, but there would remain a niggling uncertainty until he saw that Yukina was safe. That uncertainty was worming its way into fear, which Hiei ruthlessly tamped down as he approached his sister's chosen sanctuary.

The sun was slightly above the horizon by the time he arrived and from his perch in the nearby tree, the hi-youkai caught sight of the teal-haired apparition he sought. She sat quietly chatting with some small birds as she spread seed on the ground. He paid no attention to her words, but let the sound soothe a distant part of his heart.

He sat there in the tree, hiding his presence, until Yukina gathered the bowl she had used to hold the seed and wandered back inside the temple. Then, without further hesitation, he leapt from treetop to treetop toward a safe haven he had made for himself among the trees.

He had created this haven during his time in the human realm after the gang had rescued Yukina. As he kidnapping had shown, the jagan wasn't enough protection for his sister. He believed, at the time, that the only way to keep her safe was to remain near her. However, no one knew that this hideout existed because he was well aware that his mere proximity could also bring Yukina harm. For that reason, he kept his ki hidden whenever he stayed here.

So, keeping himself hidden from all senses, Hiei set the wards around his hideout that would keep him hidden and others away. Then he tucked himself away and let his exhaustion take over.

_Velvety darkness surrounded Hiei. It took a while for it to register that the darkness had life. It breathed around him, holding him close. There was sound too, but it was so far away and he was so tired. He would just rest his eyes._

_Time passed, but he couldn't be sure how much time. The darkness was still everywhere, but the sound was closer, louder. _Voices,_ he realized. He remained still and quiet in the hope of hearing the voices._

_"How can we trust him?" One voice asked. "Did you see his performance at the Demon Tournament?"_

_"Well what choice do we have? Mukuro signed everything over to him." Another voice answered._

_"Yeah, but look. He abandons his post, first chance he gets and leaves us in the care of a former human." The first voice intoned. "He is just another human lover. First chance we get, I say we revolt and make this territory ours."_

_"I don't know. The dragon is still impressive."_

_"Oh that's nothing. I hear that a demon held him for days, helpless as a babe. It's all a matter catching him unaware."_

_"Hmm…you may be right."_

_The voices faded out and light became apparent in the distance. Hiei moved toward the light without second thought._

_Slowly, as he approached the light, objects became clear. First there were trees. He was racing through a forest. It seemed familiar, and the red sky indicated that he was somewhere in the Makai. Quickly, he scanned the area and found several demons gathered in concentration ahead. He silently continued on his path, masking his youki as he ran._

_Finally something new appeared on the horizon. It was Alaric, but it was a mess. There were holes blasted in its armored sides and wreckage scattered around its base. Bodies littered the ground, some groaning from horrific injuries, others lying still in death._

_Layered over the moans of the dying were the clangs of battle. Racing forward, Hiei tried to discern what was going on. He saw men he had trained and worked with fighting men, who had been loyal to Mukuro. His men were losing badly, not for lack of skill but lack of numbers._

_Finding one of his soldiers lying injured on the ground but still conscious, he stopped and asked, "What is going on here?"_

_"Re-rebellion, my Lord," the soldier gritted through pain._

_"Why?"_

_"You didn't stop them." With a sigh, the soldier died._

Hiei woke with a start. His heart raced as he tried to grab hold of the dregs of his dream. There was something there that he should remember, but the harder he tried, the thicker the mental fog seemed to become. He ran a hand down his face and got up. Sleep seemed impossible at the moment, so he decided to work out a little and try again later.

Time was passing slowly. It had been a week since the diminutive demon left, but it felt like several months to Yusuke. He trudged through each day, just going through the motions. Kurama had stayed for a few days, but even he had a life away from Yusuke.

"I half miss pacifier breath and his hokey assignments," the toushin grumbled. "Least then I had a distraction."

Everyday he took care of the essentials for the two territories and then did physical training until exhaustion took him. He barely ate and whenever he slept, it was fitful at best. His link to Hiei was there again, but as the days progressed, it became weaker – almost distant – as if the black-clad demon were trying to hide from his mate. Well, to a certain extent, he was hiding, but this was different. Yusuke could feel his mate's mental retreat from their bond. The hi-youkai did that only when something was bothering him.

"Gah!" Yusuke spat in disgust. He pushed away the papers he had been working on for an hour without accomplishing anything. Running a hand through his hair, he stood from his desk and dismissed the paperwork and other work matters and decided to kick ass – read train. "He better figure this out quickly," the Mazoku muttered as he left his office for the day.

Weeks passed and still the dreams were haunting the jaganshi. As time progressed, more and more of the anxiety from the dreams remained well after the adrenaline chased him into the waking world. He still couldn't remember all of the dreams, but the themes were the same. Failure. Or more precisely his fear of failure.

A few days after the first dreams, Hiei tried to check on Yusuke using the jagan, but the images were fuzzed. It was like trying to see through milky glass. Figuring he needed to rest the eye more, he waited another week before trying again. However the result was the same. What was more frustrating was that the dream anxiety made him need the clarity that much more.

Hiei closed his eyes. Fear was not something that would rule his actions. Taking a deep breath, he hi-youkai lay down once more for sleep, which quickly claimed him.

_Blackness enveloped Hiei's body, but quickly turned to fog. He was sitting with his back against a rock and there was water nearby. He could hear it rushing against a cliff face. All eyes but the jagan were closed._

_The mate bond had been distressing him. There was something wrong with Yusuke, but he needed to see what. Centering himself, he focused on his lover, but everything in the vision was hazy._

_There was a room and a bed and Yusuke laying on it. Yusuke's arms and legs were spread wide leaving him vulnerable and open. Something unseen rippled across his nude body making him writhe and moan. His engorged manhood seeped pre-cum onto his stomach._

_The unseen moved slowly over his torso pausing to pinch the pert little nipples, causing the mazoku to arch and groan. It moved down, over hard abdominals to hips and thighs, completely avoiding the one spot Yusuke wanted to be touched the most. The man panted and pushed into the touch trying to get relief._

_On and on the stroking continued until Yusuke, whimpering with need, cried out, "Please, Hiei, I need you!"_

_Hiei reached out finding empty air. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but fog. Panting, he dropped his empty hand. He focused on his connection to Yusuke and still found the connection tenuous but agitated. The diminutive demon let go of his connection and closed his eyes again, allowing the sounds of rushing water wash his thoughts away._

_It was then that he heard dark chuckling. He opened his eyes seeking the source of the laughter, but the fog caused muffling that made it sound like it came form everywhere at once. Using his other senses, the hi-youkai searched the enshrouded area. Nothing appeared and no ki registered with his senses, but the laughter continued._

_Hiei stood quickly and donned a defensive posture. Resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, he called out, "Show yourself."_

_The fog swirled around the jaganshi in a dizzying pattern. Slowly, the mist formed a shadowy figure that approached the black-clad demon. As the figure coalesced, it said in a vaguely familiar voice, "So you noticed me?"_

_The image never cleared completely, but the sound was crystal. "Can you see me yet, I wonder." It pondered out loud. "No matter." It approached Hiei and disappeared just before reaching the jaganshi. "There is nothing you can do." _

Hiei awoke with a start. The last words from the dream chasing the dream images of Yusuke's wanton display through his head. Echoing behind the taunt was Yusuke's strangled plea. With a muffled groan, Hiei got up and left his sanctuary.

Jaw clenched and hands fisted, Yusuke paced his compound. He couldn't sit still anymore. "Two months," he growled. "Two months and no word." He started another circuit of the compound. "Fuck it," he announced though no one was around to hear him.

The toushin stalked to his main advisors. He found them behind their desks hard at work. They had been very diligent with their office work recently, in the hopes of not being Yusuke's punching bags. "Hakushin," Yusuke started, ignoring the man's cringing. "I'm gonna go to ningenkai for a while." He paused and waited for indication that the man was listening. "Don't know how long I'll be," he continued, "but you can send an imp if you need me." He turned and walked to the door. Looking back over his shoulder he added, "Don't need me."

Kurama opened the door. "Hello, Yusuke, it's been a while."

The mazoku nodded and tilted his head asking for admittance to the fox's home. What he'd come here for, he didn't particularly wish to share with the street.

"Come in." The redhead gestured toward the living room. Waiting for his guest to situate himself on the couch, Kurama asked if he wanted anything to drink, before retrieving two sodas and joining the man in the living room.

"Thanks, man," Yusuke replied when he got his drink. He remained silent while he opened his drink and took a few sips, stealing himself for the discussion to come.

"Yusuke," Kurama started. "How is Hiei?" The fox figured that the hybrid was the subject on his companion's mind judging by his stiff demeanor.

The toushin ground his teeth and put his drink on the coffee table to keep from crushing it in his hands. He gusted out a sigh before he answered quietly, "How should I know?" Brown eyes met green. "He hasn't gotten back yet, and he has me blocked."

"Blocked?" This surprised Kurama, knowing the difficulty separation of any kind could cause a mate.

"Yeah, he blocks our bond when he is trying to figure something out." Another sigh followed. "But its different this time," he admitted, then paused trying to determine just how much of this he wanted to share.

"Different how, Yusuke?" Kurama prompted, when the pause didn't break.

_Fuck it_, he thought. Out loud he responded, "The time, the dreams, the frustration…everything really."

"Woah, back up. I take it, you mean the length of time for this separation is longer than usual, which makes it different." The brunette nodded. "OK. What do you mean, 'dreams'?"

Yusuke bit his lip and blushed slightly. "Alright." He took a deep breath and took the plunge. "I've been having these dreams recently that involve sex—"

"That is understandable, given the circumstances," Kurama interjected.

"But I don't think Hiei is involved," the former human finished. Kurama cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know who it is, but it doesn't feel like Hiei." Yusuke defended.

"How so?" The kitsune was intrigued.

"Well, uh," the former detective hedged slightly. He didn't mind discussing sex, but he had not discussed sexual matters with anyone but Hiei since they became mated. Finally, he got over himself enough to respond completely. "The touch is everywhere at once. Not that I mind or anything, but Hiei's reach isn't enough for that." The man was comforted to see the nod indicating Kurama needed no further explanation.

"All right, Yusuke, what did you mean by 'frustration'? Do you mean annoyance or something else?"

Yusuke smirked. "Something else," he replied just as vaguely with a hint of sarcasm.

The redhead chuckled. "Well, I could help you with that if you like."

The inviting smile that accompanied that offer had Yusuke suppressing a whimper. It had been so long. "Would that I could, fox, but I am mated to Hiei."

"To demons, mating and promiscuity are not mutually exclusive." Mistaking Yusuke's look of consternation for one of confusion, he clarified, "just because you are mated to Hiei does not mean you cannot seek relief from someone else when your partner is not around."

"If only, fox, but it won't work." Again Kurama quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "I need his ki to obtain release. Without it, I'm shit out of luck."

"You submitted to him?" Emerald eyes watched as brown eyes slowly closed and the brunette head bowed. "Well, I knew it was a one way bond, but I didn't realize you had given him that much power over you." Shaking his head sharply to clear those thoughts, he added, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll start with finding him."

Not needing clarification on that, Kurama promised, "If I see him before you do, I will let you know where to find him."

"Thanks, man, for everything." The mazoku rose with a self-deprecating smile and left to look for his mate.

A low growl escaped Hiei's throat. Once again the dream of Yusuke begging for release haunted his sleep and once again, he was chased from sleep by the taunting laughter of that eerily familiar voice.

_No more_, he thought.

As he got him and prepared for the day, he heard the dream voice clearly respond, _"More than you think."_

"What?" Hiei growled.

_"You heard me."_

"Who are you?" The diminutive demon drew his katana, ready to face any enemy.

_"Oh come now, have you forgotten me already? My corporeal brother set you into my tender care."_ Even though Hiei couldn't see the barer of the voice, he had the feeling that the man was licking his lips as if satisfied by a delectable feast. _"So much repressed fear."_ There was the impression of a smile. _"Honestly, Phobos let you go too quickly. There is still so much left to take from you."_

"Diemos," the jaganshi spat.

Laughter was his response.

Hiei glared at nothing in particular and aimed his next comment at the disembodied voice. "Leave me alone."

_"Okay,"_ the voice readily complied. Only silence followed.

The hi-youkai gathered his cloak, sheathed his sword, and flitted from the cave toward the city. The fox was older than he; maybe he'd come across something like this before. He didn't trust the voice's word that it would leave him be.

Within moments, he reached his quarry's home in the city. He jumped up to a branch of the tree by the redhead's bedroom window and entered the house through the perpetually unlocked portal.

Reaching out, he felt Kurama's ki in the garden behind the house. The man was alone with his roses. As soon as he entered the verdant sanctuary, the plant manipulator addressed him, "Welcome, Hiei. It has been a while."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled at the demon's trademark response. "I was wondering when you would show up here." He pruned the bush before him, still not looking at his visitor, so he missed the raised eyebrow. "He misses you; you know." Finally, he turned to look his guest in the eye.

"I can't yet, fox."

"You look tired."

"More than you know."

The kitsune cocked his head in question. "What do you know of Phobos and Diemos?" Hiei asked.

"The brothers of fear? Phobos was the one who held you captive; wasn't he?"

Hiei nodded. "Fear, huh? What else?"

"Well, they were once worshiped as gods by the Greeks. They were supposedly the sons of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and Ares, the God of war. They would accompany Ares to war and people going into battle would make sacrifices to the people entering the battle to incite fear in their enemies. Phobos is the personification of fear and Diemos, dread. It is also said that because they are the sons of Aphrodite, their forms of fear are derived from love, because without love there can be no loss thus nothing to fear."

There was a pregnant pause. Finally, "What about dreams?"

"What about them?" Kurama was suddenly very cautious.

"Do either of them have the power to manipulate dreams?"

"Not that I have heard, but my knowledge of them comes from human mythology, not personal experience." Kurama paused before asking the tricky question. "Have you been having dreams about them?"

Hiei shook his head, "Not them." With a weary sigh that oddly mimicked his mate's from earlier, he elaborated, "I've been dreaming of Yusuke."

"And this surprises you," Kurama interrupted dryly.

Hiei glared at him and the fox held his hands up in surrender. "The dreams are sexual," he paused to see if the redhead would interrupt again, then continued when he didn't. "But I'm not in them."

Kurama's brow furrowed, but he didn't comment.

"When the dreams end, I hear Diemos' taunting in my head."

"You are sure it was him?" Not waiting for a response, figuring the demon wouldn't have named him if he weren't sure. "Hm. Is this why you are tired?"

Hiei inclined his head slightly.

"Give me a moment," Kurama requested and went off to the kitchen.

Hiei waited in the living room, contemplating the information that Kurama had given him. The fear parts fit, but what about the dreams?

Soon, Kurama returned with a cup of oddly smelling tea. "Drink this, and it should block them from your dreams. You can sleep in one of the spare rooms upstairs." Hiei hedged. "You need sleep to figure this out, and I can protect you here."

"Hn." Hiei took the tea and drank it like medicine then followed the fox up the stairs to the spare room. It was a measure of his exhaustion that he didn't notice the gleam in Kurama's eyes or the sneaky grin cross his lips. The hybrid just lay down on the bed and let sleep take him.

Kurama searched the city for Yusuke's ki signature. Finding it near Keiko's noodle shop, he called the girl.

"Hello Keiko. Is Yusuke there with you?" Already knowing the answer.

"Eating like a pig as we speak." She replied blithely.

The half-human chuckled. "May I speak with him please? Tell him I have found what he was looking for."

"If you want to talk to the mope, more power to you." She handed the phone to Yusuke without explanation. "It's for you."

Puzzled, he took the phone. "Hello?"

"He is sleeping in my spare room. He'll be out for a couple hours."

A feral grin broke across the mazoku's face. He jumped up from the table and bolted.

"Hey! You still owe for the noodles!" Keiko called after him.

"I'll get you later," Yusuke called back.

"Heh, some things never change." The woman returned to work.

Yusuke arrived, breathless, shortly after the call. "Where is he?" He anxiously queried as soon as the door opened.

Kurama laughed quietly and motioned for the brunette to follow him. "I gave him a sedative tea to help him sleep." He stopped outside a closed door, "He has been sleep deprived, so let him rest. I'm going to go stay with my mother. Call me when you are…able." He smiled. "We have things to take care of after."

"Wait," Yusuke grabbed Kurama's tunic sleeve. "Why was he sleep deprived?"

"That's part of what we need to discuss." The smile slipped. "Let's just say, he has been having your dreams, and you were right. It wasn't him with you in them."

"But—"

Kurama placed his hand over Yusuke's mouth. "Later. Let him sleep as long as he can then claim him, as you should have before." A pained look crossed Yusuke's face. "It is what he needs more than anything else right now."

Yusuke nodded his acceptance. Kurama left.

Hiei slowly became aware of his surroundings. The fox was right; there had been no dreams this time. Slowly, it dawned on him that he was cooler than he should be and his hands were numb. _What did you do, fox?_

Suddenly, there was a voice from beside his head. "No use pretending to sleep Hiei, I know you better than that."

Hiei tensed at the unexpected noise until the voice registered with his overtaxed brain. "Yusuke," he whispered as he attempted to move one of those circulation-challenged appendages toward the detective.

Something tugged on his wrist, making a creaking sound. _What the hell?_ The hybrid's eyes flew open, and he tugged futilely at his arms. Glancing up he saw that his arms were secured to the metal bedposts by leather restraints. A growl escaped his lips as he noticed that his legs were also bound to the bed with leather straps. He was trapped. He struggled, pulling against the restraints. His breathing ragged, he bucked against the bed trying to break free.

"Shh, Hiei. You're okay. Please, stop fighting. I don't want you hurt, and I really don't think Kurama would appreciate you breaking his bed." Yusuke babble, trying to make a joke with the last comment. He licked his lips nervously and placed his right hand on his mate's stomach.

Finally, Yusuke's inane chatter broke through Hiei's instincts to break free. He wasn't back in Phobo's dungeon. His mate was here. Everything was still a bit confusing to he demonic senses (like why his submissive mate had him tied up), but he knew, at least intellectually, that the mazoku wouldn't hurt him.

"Untie me, detective." The order explicit in his tone.

Yusuke automatically reached to release the restraints, but stopped short of their goal. He clenched his teeth against the compulsion, and his hand shook as it fought against his will to follow the command. Finally, out of breath, Yusuke managed to whisper, "No."

Hiei's eye's narrowed in challenge, and the brunette closed his eyes and pleaded quietly, "Don't fight, Hiei. I need this."

Crimson eyes bore into the toushin's lowered head for several moments. Something he saw there satisfied him, so Hiei replied, "Hn."

The detective let out a sigh of relief and finally looked at his mate again. _Thank you,_ he whispered in his head to whatever deity was listening.

Yusuke grazed his palm up from where it still rested on his mate's stomach, over his chest, feeling Hiei's pebbled nipples pass under callused fingertips. He trailed the hand up until it glided over his prone lover's shoulder and cupped the side of his neck. Pulling on the column gently, the mazoku met the hybrid's lips with his own. He devoured his lover's lips in a scorching kiss that elicited a moan from each of them.

Yusuke quickly licked across Hiei's lips seeking entrance. The barrier instantly parted, allowing access to the seeking appendage inside, eager to please.

Yusuke groaned as the hi-youkai's tongue massaged his own. Not wanting to give the demon too much control, he pushed Hiei's head to the side and trailed nipping kisses along the tied man's jaw to his ear. He tongued and sucked the man's lobe until Hiei was panting. He then moved down the hybrid's neck and shoulder, licking a few times over the juncture between the two.

The mazoku continued his ministrations down the hi-youkai's body, pausing at the nipples. Grazing his teeth over the tiny nubs, he relished the hiss he elicited before he soothed it with his lips and tongue. He attended each equally while fondling the other with his fingertips.

With one last lick to Hiei's nipples, Yusuke trailed his hands down the sides of the other's ribcage, dragging his nails along the skin to get his partner's attention. He waited patiently for Hiei to focus on his face, while he blew warm air softly across the man's skin, making it hypersensitive.

Finally, Yusuke had Hiei's attention. "Mine," he growled, just before taking the jaganshi's shaft into his mouth. He swallowed all the way until his nose was buried in the course hair on Hiei's body.

"Ah," Hiei grunted, finally making some noise. Yusuke smiled around the thickness in his mouth. Finally, that control was breaking.

Yusuke hummed, sending vibrations straight to Hiei's core. His hips bucked, and Yusuke heard the leather wrist restraints strain against the demon's pull. Yusuke chuckled causing a different kind of vibration to make his mate groan in need.

The mazoku pulled his mouth up so he could suck on the tip only. He flicked his tongue back and forth over the slit that was dripping pre-cum.

The jaganshi's breathing sped up as he planted his feet on the bed and pushed his hips up trying to get more of his dick into that hot cavern. He heard the toushin chuckle again at his efforts, to which he growled in response. That is, until Yusuke slipped three fingers into his mouth. Convenient gag those made.

Taking the hind, Hiei licked and sucked the digits in his mouth until Yusuke pulled them out with an audible pop. Shortly following that, he felt one of those digits at his hole. Squirming a little to get comfortable, he relaxed to let in the first finger.

_Fuck that's tight_ Yusuke thought. Having never been on the giving end, he was suddenly afraid of hurting the smaller man. He wiggled his finger in the tight heat, and relaxed when he felt Hiei push onto his finger more.

Slowly, Yusuke added the second finger and scissored them, trying to expand the hole. He pushed them in and twisted while scissoring until he heard Hiei whimper. So out of form was that sound for the hybrid that the detective stopped cold and looked up at Hiei's face in concern.

The look he found there – jaw slack, eyes rolled back, row furrowed – combine with the desperate jacking of Hiei's hips to reassure him. He twisted his fingers again, suddenly sure that he know the cause of those sounds now. He was soon rewarded with another whine and his partner trying to fuck himself on Yusuke's fingers.

The mazoku was enjoying the view of Hiei in a wanton frenzy, but soon the hole loosened enough to allow the third finger. As he slipped it inside, he took Hiei's entire shaft into his mouth again and swallowed him to the hilt.

The lazy circles he traced with his tongue on the vein pulsing along the underside of Hiei's shaft and the amazing suction of that mouth totally distracted the bound demon from the sting of the increased invasion. He had no coherent thoughts anymore. He was pure feeling, bound to this earth by a hot mouth and three fingers. His whole body was shaking in an effort to stave off ending this sweet torture, but the assault was too much for his sex-deprived body. He came screaming Yusuke's name.

Yusuke continued to suck and lick until Hiei was clean. He then got up, removing his fingers gently from his mate's stretched hole. Hiei's whimper at the loss caused him to smile as he disrobed and grabbed the tube of lube on the bedside table.

He slicked himself up, undid the leg restraints and pressed Hiei's legs upward until his knees rested on his chest. Yusuke lined up the thick head of his prick with the tight, puckered entrance and pushed forward, seating himself in Hiei's ass completely in one stroke. His mate's hiss of pain made him stop cold again.

Panicking he asked, "You okay?" Concern laced his voice as he started pulling out.

"You pull out now, and I'll gut you, detective," Hiei snarled.

Yusuke shivered as the command tone registered with his subjugated instincts. He nodded once, acknowledging the order and did not move again until Hiei rocked his hips against Yusuke, forcing a groan from the toushin's lips.

The brunette pulled out slowly and just as slowly pushed back in. "Fuck, you're tight."

"Shut it and fuck me," the jaganshi ordered.

Again a shiver passed through Yusuke right before he complied. He pulled almost completely out and slammed back into his lover's body, forcing air out of Hiei's lungs with the impact. With each new stroke, he minutely adjusted his angle until Hiei cried out. Seeing his over cross-eyed had the mazoku grinning. He pounded into his mate, slamming into his prostate with every stroke.

Hiei heard screaming, but he couldn't register where it was coming from. He tried to pull his hands down, but they still wouldn't cooperate. The pleasure was bordering on pain and he wasn't sure what he would do with is hands if they were freed, whether he would try to stop the torment or pull his tormentor closer. He whipped his head side to side trying to free himself, while his legs slipped from Yusuke's shoulders and wrapped around the toushin's back.

When a hand closed tightly around his hard, dripping cock and began tugging, the screaming stopped. The voice that had been screaming – Hiei could only guess it was his – started incoherently begging.

"Please…" the whine reached Yusuke's ears when he started pumping Hiei's shaft. The mazoku wanted his own release. When he heard the begging start, a baser instinct took over.

He pressed closer to his lover, still pounding away at the stretched hole. Long hair fell across Hiei's features as the toushin rested his head by his mate's ear. "Mine!" he growled again just before his elongated teeth sunk into the crook between shoulder and neck.

Hiei let out a silent scream as pain flooded him instantly replaced by even greater pleasure than before as a familiar ki entwined with his. He came so hard, the world disappeared in a field of white.

Yusuke grunted as Hiei's ass clenched hard around his dick. He came crying out his mate's name with the hi-youkai's blood staining his lips. He somehow managed not to fall on top of the diminutive demon, who was oblivious to his surroundings. The mazoku pulled out and lay next to his mate gently licking his mark to stop the bleeding.

Hiei languidly opened his eyes but had trouble focusing for a few moments. He felt Yusuke's breath on his cheek, just before the man whispered, "I will not be denied again."

"Hn." Hiei turned his head to look at the man who'd just fucked him unconscious. The sight of his lover with all his mazoku markings present on his face greeted him. He instantly knew that the man would only submit now by choice. So instead of making the next and order, he requested, "Can I have my hands back, now?"

"Oh shit, I forgot." Blushing slightly, Yusuke unbound the jaganshi's wrists. "Sorry about that."

Ignoring the apology, Hiei sat up and rubbed his wrists, returning circulation to the numbed appendages. He grabbed his clothes from a chair where someone had placed them after he'd passed out. He was going to have a word with Kurama about this.

"What are you doing, Hiei?" Yusuke tried for casual as he asked, but wasn't sure he succeeded.

"I still have to take care of a few things. You should return to Tourin. I'll be there when I'm done."

"Fuck that, Hiei!" Yusuke's patience burst. "You left me two months ago, needing to fix things. From what I've seen, you haven't succeeded."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the outburst.

"Don't glare at me," the brunette sneered. "You need help, and you're gonna get it even if I have to tie you up again to make you stay with me."

Having decided to seek Kurama's assistance earlier, Hiei figured he couldn't argue with that logic. Although, "if you think you're going to tie me up again, I suggest you think again," he warned.

Yusuke's jaw clenched along with his fists as Hiei continued getting dressed. He was seething by the time Hiei reached the door and turned toward him. "You coming like that?" Hiei asked with a brow raised.

The comment took him so by surprise that he could only blink and stare for a moment. Finally he regained enough composure to answer, "I'm coming." He grabbed his clothes and started pulling them on while following Hiei to the living room.

Hiei paused looking around the place. "Where's the fox?"

"Heh, at his mother's." Yusuke answered. "He didn't want to listen unless he could play too."

The jaganshi shook his head and headed for the door.

"Where are you going now?" Yusuke shot out.

"To Shiori's house. We have to talk to Kurama about the next step."

Yusuke held up a cordless phone from the kitchen. "I doubt Kurama wants his mom involved in demon matters. Besides, he told me to call when we were ready to talk." Yusuke dialed the number written on the back of the phone.

It rang twice before a man's voice that he didn't recognize answered, "Hello?"

"Uh, is K-Shuuichi Minamino there?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh right, sorry. Yusuke." Yusuke rubbed a hand over the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Manners had never been his strong suit when he was human, being a demon hadn't helped any.

"One moment, please." There was some muffled noise and then a distant voice calling for Shuuichi.

A minute later, Kurama's voice sailed over the line. "That was quicker than I expected," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Hush you." Yusuke retorted. "Could you come home? Hiei is ready to leave."

Concern colored his voice, "I didn't think you would be that bad, Yusuke."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now please." He hung up before the kitsune could make any more degrading comments on his sexual prowess. Just because the fox was a sex god, didn't mean others couldn't get the job done.

The two demons sat on the sofa to wait for their host to arrive. They remained silent until they heard a key turn in the front door and footsteps signaling the redhead's arrival.

Kurama went straight to the kitchen and the other two followed. As he set about making tea, the plans started.

"Who are we after?" Yusuke asked cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Kurama glanced at Hiei. When the jaganshi nodded, Kurama answered. "Phobos and Diemos."

"Wait. You mean the dick, who captured Hiei in the first place? That Phobos?" Anger had his voice dropping to a growl. When Kurama nodded, Yusuke snarled, "You wouldn't let me kill him before. What's changed?"

"I still don't think we should kill them," the redhead's voice remained calm.

"But—"

"Let him speak, detective."

Yusuke clenched his fists and brought them to his forehead, shaking in the effort to reign in his temper. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. "You're right," he breathed.

The mates looked to Kurama as one and waited for his plan. He poured the tea, stalling for a moment. "First, so we are all on the same page, what have you two discussed on this subject?"

"Nothing," Yusuke answered.

Tongue in cheek, Kurama contemplated a starting point for a moment as he passed out the tea. Noting Hiei's skeptical expression toward the tea, he laughed. "It's just green tea," he assured the demon. He understood the demon's misgivings since the last time he drank tea, he'd awoken naked and tied spread-eagle to a bed. Hiei sniffed it suspiciously before sipping it.

"The two of you seem to be sharing the same dreams," Kurama finally started. "You've both been having dreams where Yusuke is in a sexual situation that Hiei is not participating in." The men nodded, both a little surprised that the other was sharing his misery.

"Yusuke, Hiei told me that Diemos, Phobos' brother, is the phantom lover in your dreams. Diemos has talked to him after the dreams, taunting him with losing you.

"Now, as I told Hiei before, Phobos plays on fear and Diemos on dread."

"What's the difference?" Yusuke interrupted.

Kurama took a deep breath trying to determine the best way to describe it. "They are, or were, worshiped as gods of fear by the ancient Greeks. Phobos brings about present fear, like the panic felt when something is going terribly wrong right now. Diemos, on the other hand, brings about a kind of fear that grows over time because its cause hasn't happened yet, like what those dreams were doing to Hiei." Said demon looked ready to protest when Kurama held up a hand to forestall him. "That's why you kept waking up.

"Anyway, there is no history that indicates they have any control over dreams. I checked my mythology books while I was at my mother's house. The best I can guess is that Diemos entered your dreams the same way Phobos did when you were his prisoner."

"Diemos mentioned that Phobos introduced him to my dreams, but I when I mistook Phobos for Diemos when I was released, he seemed just as confused as I was."

Kurama thought about that for a moment. "Maybe Phobos made you face your fears and while he did, Diemos attached himself to your psyche and stayed with you until now. His brand of fear is longer lived than his brother's. And since the initial panic inducer was a vision, it follows that the current ones would take on the same qualities."

"But how did he effect my dreams?" Yusuke questioned. "I mean, I was never under either demon's influence."

Kurama pointed at the ward wrapped around Hiei's forehead. "I think that was an unintentional side effect to being Hiei's mate. Remember how you felt what he felt when he was captured?" Yusuke nodded. "I think this was the same. Every time you were both asleep, you shared the same dream. Most mated pairs don't share feelings like that, but because of the jagan, Hiei subconsciously projected all that to you and he can sense the same from you.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" The detective queried.

"We talk to Phobos and find out how he affected the original visions. Then we see if there is a way to stop them from continuing."

Kurama and Yusuke turned toward the door at the sound of someone clearing his throat. Hiei leaned against the doorframe sliding his katana sheath into his belts. Yusuke smirked and went to his mate's side with the fox following.

Two days later, the three companions arrived outside Phobos' compound having traveled the same path Kurama and Yusuke took to rescue Hiei. A small shudder passed over Hiei at the thought of returning here so soon after swearing to himself not to return. However, he didn't stop as they approached the entrance.

They entered without preamble, walking straight down the deserted corridors that led to Phobos' inner sanctum. The door to his office was open, but the dungeon door was blessedly closed. Hiei had no desire to see the torment Mukuro was facing in there.

"To what do I owe the displeasure?" A raspy voice sounded from the shadows beside an open window. Fiery eyes glowed from the artificial darkness created by the gathered curtains.

"It was supposed to be over, you bastard," the toushin spat.

"Am I supposed to know about what you are referring?" The voice asked dryly.

"The dreams, you pompous ass." Yusuke voiced the rage that boiled inside.

Kurama placed a restraining hand on Yusuke's chest at the same time Hiei warned, "Detective, calm yourself." With a sneer, Phobos stepped from the shadows. "You should listen to your friends. I don't know anything about dreams. They are not of my domain. If you have problems with your dreams, perhaps you should talk to the Oneroi, if you can find them. Although from your insolence, I gather these dreams are not all fluffy bunnies and rainbows, so perhaps a Skotos is more what you seek."

"Stop fucking with us," Yusuke growled.

"Yusuke, stop or leave." Hiei ordered. Yusuke raised his hands in surrender. He really wasn't who was needed for finding information. His methods usually ran more toward beating the shit out of someone and asking questions if he survived.

Hiei turned back to Phobos. "How did you create my visions?"

"Trade secret." The jaganshi drew his katana and had it at Phobos' throat before the fear god could blink.

"Way to keep your cool, Hiei." Yusuke taunted with a snide look on his face.

"Was there a point to this meeting or am I to be subject to your lovers' quarrel?" Phobos asked sarcastically. Hiei's response was to growl and press the blade into the demon-god's throat. A small trickle of blood trailed along the blade.

Phobo's looked to the only remaining "guest" who had yet to threaten, insult, or injure him. "What about you?"

"We want information to stop your brother."

"Which brother? I have so many."

"Your twin," Kurama answered, unperturbed by the man's smart remarks. "He is invading my friends' dreams and they are a bit cranky without sleep. As you can tell."

The former god shrugged. "As I told him," indicating Yusuke. "I have no control over dreams and neither do my siblings."

Kurama shook his head. "Maybe 'dream' is the wrong word for it. They mimic the visions you visited upon Hiei while he was your captive."

Phobos tried to nod, but was stopped by the sharp, pointy object pressing on his trachea. He looked at the diminutive demon as much as he could without moving his head and wryly commented, "Since you need my help, I don't see you killing me right this moment. And unless you plan to kill me, there is no need for you to keep that sword at my throat. So if you don't mind…"

Hiei lowered his weapon, but kept it ready.

Phobos walked over and sat behind his desk. He pulled a handkerchief from a desk drawer and dabbed at the cut on his throat.

"Will you tell us how you created the visions?"

"No. It is a secret that only my brother and I know."

"Will you at least stop what has been started?" Kurama was hoping not to have to fight this man and his mysterious brother. Not only could they be useful allies, but also were likely more powerful than the three of them combined.

Phobos closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened his eyes, he evaluated the men before him. The redhead was called Kurama, if he remembered correctly. He was the intellectual of the group, but he wasn't connected to the other two they way they connected with each other. He was cold and detached, but polite and articulate. There was no panic in him; nothing that could be rattled at the moment.

The brunette, the others had named Yusuke. He was fiery and fierce. There was rage in him, but not all his own. He raged for his mate, who was unlikely to show anger outwardly, if he was capable of the feat at all. This Yusuke had almost no fear in him whatsoever. So much courage that it bordered on stupidity, but he wasn't stupid – impulsive but not stupid.

Then came his former toy, the brunette's mate. Cold, calculating eyes – he wanted revenge, but was willing to forgo it to protect. _Protect what though?_

He thought back to the visions he had been able to see when this man was his prisoner. He had feared not being able to save the redhead, then some carrot-top human and an aqua-haired girl. After that the visions were blocked – presumably by Diemos.

When he finished his judgment, he spoke, "Why do you protect them?"

Hiei cocked his head to the side, not understanding whom the fear god meant, or why he was addressing Hiei at all.

"In the visions, your pain came from not protecting. Why?" Phobos clarified. He rose from his chair and approached the hi-youkai. "Answer that question truthfully, and I will stop Diemos for you and leave you be, if that is your wish."

"Why?" Hiei asked. "Why would you promise that?"

"You really shouldn't answer a question with a question," Phobos admonished. However, he sighed and answered anyway. "Because my mother's compassion is as much a part of me as my father's brutality. Because I am not totally heartless." He paused for a moment. "And because I understand loyalty. The whole of my existence has been responding to the prayers of those who would rather people fear something baseless than to face their own fears to solve problems. You and your friends are different. You are here facing me, when you have every reason to hate me, to fear me, so that you can have your life back. He," pointing to Yusuke, "would willingly sacrifice his life for you or someone you chose, purely because he trusts you to get it right. And this man," indicating Kurama, "is here to back you and your mate in your fight against me, even though he does not share your connection. That kind of loyalty is once in a lifetime quality, and the sight alone is worth the price I offer. This should never have happened to you."

Hiei thought about the question. Why did he protect these people? He understood Yusuke. The man was his mate and his responsibility, but there was more that that, which he could admit, at least to himself.

His sister was another obvious choice to protect. She was his only family still living. She didn't see him as an abomination even though she had no idea who he really was. Not to mention, she was rather defenseless and too kind for her own good.

Kurama was his first real friend. The first person to win his trust, and the only person to regain his trust after betraying him. Looking back, the fox's actions then weren't really a betrayal at all, just a parting of minds that led to his working with Yusuke.

The moronic, carrot-top that Phobos mentioned, well, he made Yukina happy. So long as he did, Hiei would fight to protect him for her. And maybe, he wasn't such a bad guy, when push came to shove, but the jaganshi had no intention of ever admitting that aloud.

Overall these people, who he lost during those fateful visions, were the only people who ever mattered to him. They were his friends, but to the forbidden orphan, they were also family.

Hiei looked up at Phobos. Crimson orbs met flame and he whispered just loud enough for Phobos to hear, "They are all I have."

The fear god nodded. "Now you understand." He removed the ward covering the jagan and stared into it for a moment, but instead of him falling under its power, Hiei fell to his knees, crying out. His crimson eyes screwed tightly closed, while the jagan glowed a brilliant violet.

Yusuke took one step toward his fallen lover, when the pain reached him through the bond, sending him to join his lover on the floor. Kurama caught him before he landed. Tears leaked from Yusuke's eyes, which were also closed tightly.

After a moment, the pain ceased and Hiei opened his eyes. He nodded toward his former captor, while trying to relearn how to breathe. Finally he managed, "I understand." When he had a little control of himself, he replaced the ward over his third eye and crawled to Yusuke, who was still wiping tears from his face. "Let's go." They helped each other stand.

The three left together. Phobos watched them go before turning to the other dark corner of his office. "It's done now."

"Aw, he was so much fun though." Diemos stepped from the shadows.

Phobos wore a kind of sad smile. "I know." He turned to his dungeon door. "But there are others." He walked in to where Mukuro was strapped to the stone slab as her successor had once been. "Some who are so much more deserving of our attentions." His smile turned cruel.

"So true," Diemos responded.

Mukuro screamed.

The group returned to Tourin and spent the night recovering. In the morning Kurama was awaiting the lovers before breakfast. "You all right now?"

Yusuke grinned, "More than."

Kurama chuckled at the innuendo. He turned to Hiei. "So you understand, now?"

Hiei nodded. Yusuke looked between them confused. Misinterpreting whom Kurama meant, he asked, "Why wouldn't he understand me?"

"Not you, Yusuke. Phobos."

Yusuke growled at the reminder of the previous day. He still wasn't thrilled with the idea that the man still lived.

Hiei placed a restraining hand on his mate. "He wasn't being malicious," he tried to explain. "He was teaching me."

"About what?"

"Loss," the jaganshi answered.

"Huh?"

Kurama picked up the torch. "Even though his whole life has revolved around loss, Hiei has never understood loss because he never understood love. Am I right?"

"Hn." Not comfortable with the mushy direction this discussion was taking, he hoped his non-committal answer would end it quickly.

"What is Yukina then? What am I?" A little hurt that Hiei didn't recognize love.

Again the fox answered saving the jaganshi the trouble. "Just because he couldn't identify it didn't mean he didn't feel it. Phobos just showed him what he was feeling. He gave him a way to identify it by making him face losing it all."

"That's pretty twisted. There are easier ways to make someone understand." Yusuke was even more annoyed at Phobos now.

Hiei looked up at his mate and sighed. "That last vision he gave me, the one yesterday that finished it all, came with a message: 'Without love, there can be no loss.' Phobos reinforced the image with loss, because the fear of loss is the only emotion he can make others see. It is all he knows. I would have done similarly, if I had been in his place.

"Okay then," Yusuke said skeptically, "whatever you say." He suddenly grinned, "You guys hungry?" Without waiting for a response, he led the others to the kitchens for breakfast.


End file.
